1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to novel compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel compositions having enhanced anti-inflammatory activity.
2. Background of the Prior Art
French Patent Publication Nos. 2,150,791 and 2,150,792generically disclose some of the active compounds set forth in the present application as being selective inhibitors of prostaglandin and slow reacting substance, a substance related to prostaglandin, having smooth muscle stimulatory activity. Topical use of these compounds is not possible, however, because of failure of these compounds to penetrate the skin in therapeutically effective amounts.